charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome! Uploading Images When you upload new images to the wiki. Could you make sure that they get a proper name? Instead of Charmed_123 you could rename the image to something that describes the event on the image for example PiperVanquishingDemon. This makes it easier to edit. Thank you. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 09:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Just read your message on my talk page. Thanks for doing that. Images can be placed like you want. But do see that the lay out is not messy. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 13:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) hey i just read your comment on the books page about the daryln page. i actually did that the whole info box thing >.< thought id tell you that incase he takes credit for it -.- but i can tell you how to do it if you want to? HalliwellsAttic 14:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's a template. You can find the example here: Template:Infobox. You should use the Syntax. :To HalliwellsAttic, why should I take credit? --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 14:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) well cause you always edit everyone's elses stuff? like if someone writes something on a page, you'll edit to cause you think it's right and stuff. it happens alot ahah >.< and i saw someone complain about this to on your talk page about, which for some reason i can't leave a thingy on, but whatever -.- HalliwellsAttic 14:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Signing Just a friendly reminder to let you know that when you post on someone's talk page, make you you end your posts with four ~'s to let the user know who posted the message Andyman14 14:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC). How to add an image to the infobox Very simple. Just put the filename after image=, for example: image= example.jpg I hope this helps ;-) --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 11:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Of course you have to upload it first :-) --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 13:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) What was wrong with the way I had the pics? :The ones placed in the Plot section weren't in order. Some screencaps were from the end scene's but were placed at the beginning of the section. :The ones on Y Tu Mummy Tambien were not placed in the Plot section like you normally do. I places them between the text like on other articles. They also weren't episode stills. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 21:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::When did I do that? I normally don't take pictures from the Plot section and put them in a gallery. Unless those were episode stills, and I placed them in the episode stills gallery. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 21:59, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I edit constantly, every time I get an e-mail saying there's another edit, I check it. :::An episode stills are pictures released by the networks, you can see several of them on the episode articles. A screencap (full: screencapture) is a picture taken from an episode on the DVDs, like the ones you put in the Plot section. Ohhh, so Gallery Stills are one that are taken on set, with an actual camera. Screencaps are images takin from the screen/dvd after the fact? Screencaps go up with the summary/plots? and Gallery Stills go in a gallery still folders, (like the 4 from All Halliwell's Eve? In their costumes.. close to the middle of the page?)Buffymybasset 22:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset :Yes. That's true. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 22:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I'll take a look at it, but the main page is good as it is. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 20:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Un-Block Okay, i'm doing the same to you that I did to Shanebeckam. One step out of line and you are banned again (forever this time). Any rude behaviour and you are banned. Is that clear? --Khan1998stevewhite 20:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) You can ban me I don't care... the behavior of your Admin was UNCALLED for. I have not put forth ANY time to this Wiki since that happened, and I don't intend to. I do not care to be called a "moron", simply for giving my opinion (Which was asked for). I edit on MANY wikia pages, and have NEVER had a problem until the "Charmed" page. Frankly, I don't care. BuffymyBasset 20:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset :What about if i say TheBook has gone. He has left the wiki. Does that make you wanna stay?--Khan1998stevewhite 20:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Now that TheBook is gone we need all the editors we can get.Shanebeckam 20:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for noticing Yes, it does make a difference. I simply felt that any other "view" beside that of the Admin's was being shot down and ridiculed. I have spent a lot of time on this Wikia, and would hate to leave because of one person...but with all the other pages that need work; I simply went there, where my efforts are more accepted and appreciated. Thank you for noticing that the particular Admin in question was out of line, I am sure there are thankful people out there. I am sorry for causing in trouble- it is always the last thing I am aiming for...as I enjoy editting Wiki's. BuffymyBasset 20:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset :Does this meen your editing? --Khan1998stevewhite 20:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I will come back to edit. I will return to editting. I am editting today on other pages, so will be here shortly. BuffymyBasset 20:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset